Jackie
Jackie was the twelfth microwave used on the microwave show, and host Jory Caron's favorite. She was named by Riley McIlwain, making her one of the few microwaves not named by Jory. Riley named her Jackie because of the Jack o' Lantern sticker she wore. She was a common fan favourite. She was born the same day as Shelley on May 31, 2001. Facts * Name. Jackie * Brand. GE Turntable * First experiment. #137 - Projector lamp * Last experiment. '''#155 - Slot machine * '''Total experiments. 19 * Ultimate fate. Dead * Succeeded by: Samantha Death In episode 155 Jackie died while microwaving a slot machine. This slot machine became hot on the inside and eventually started to melt. After the guys ended the experiment, they noticed the display wasn't on, probably because of overheating, and thus she was declared dead. With 20 experiments Jackie was the third longest lasting microwave. She was followed by Samantha instead of Bertha. Trivia *Jackie is the twin sister of Jory's old microwave, seen on 'Is it a Good Idea to Panini Press This?' The difference is that Jory's microwave didn't have a jack-o-lantern sticker on her panel. Jackie could have potentially survived for Samantha's episodes as well, had the slot machine been held for the season 6 finale. *Jackie might not have died, but overheated. If you look closely in the tinfoil shield seconds before her "Death", her clock is still on. However, her ultimate fate is unknown. Many other microwaves in the show also met similar fates. *Jackie was bought by a Walmart customer from Garfield Heights, Ohio named Mucky Sucks (customer from 1999-2008), and leaving the origin of the sticker a mystery from Halloween of 2008, once after the Walmart closure in the same city and state. *The thing that most defined Jackie's appearance was the same thing that helped name her- the jack-o-lantern/pumpkin sticker above her display. The sticker was a mystery, and nobody knows the story behind it. Perhaps Jackie was used to make s'mores or some other treat one Sid the Science Kid's Halloween episode inspiration for 2008 and was decorated by her previous owner Mucky Sucks. Regardless of its meaning, the pumpkin sticker gave Jackie style and originality. *To show their love for Jackie, the guys wrote "Jackie ♥" on her filthy door after the Slinky experiment. Riley originally put "Jacky ♥", but Jon pointed out the misspelling and had Jory change it to the proper spelling. *The microwave warranty defected in episode #141, #154, and #155. *Jackie was in the microwave graveyard in episode #166. *Jackie was appeared in "Pure Evil - Cell Phone in a Microwave". But that video did not have the sticker. It follows up by a creppy monster named Wolfman. Jackie was also shown on Harvey Weinstein Darker and Harvey Weinstein of Grey, but that movie has Sid´s Halloween pumpkin sticker. They microwaved a 2 VHS tapes, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and The Parent Trap for 69 seconds in Darker and the original Xbox for 1 minute in Grey, like the Dildo do. Category:Microwaves